


Split of the Underworld

by ThermalShot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThermalShot/pseuds/ThermalShot
Summary: Declan Asphodel is forced into the world of Percy Jackson and with the help of Hazel and Nico, the three children of Hades/Pluto must help the god become whole.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	1. Follow the Three Headed Dog, Sure

It has been 4 months since he told me to find this kid. Let me explain.

  
I was on my way to school and suddenly, a three headed dog ran by. I thought I was dreaming but then I got my foot stuck in a crack and fell over. When I got back up again the dog was still bounding down the footpath. I decided to chase after as everyone seemed to just ignore it. When I asked a woman walking by she just looked at me funny and said “There’s no three headed dog. You got a scratch on your heads. Must be seeing things.” Now I knew something was wrong. I followed him for what seemed like an hour until he walked right into the Eureka Tower. I followed him into the elevator and when the doors were nearly closed a man yelled.

  
“ No animals in the buil…” Well, now I will have to explain to them when I get back down what was going on. When the elevator opened up, we were at the sky deck. The dog ran off again up the service stairs to the roof. He seemed he wanted me to follow because if I fell too far behind, he would stop and bark. When we got to the top he jumped THROUGH the door. Sadly, I tried the same thing and got a bloody nose for my stupidity. I opened the door normally this time and the three headed dog was jumping around, seeming pleased to how he had misled me. I was about to walk back down when I heard a voice.  
“You finally made it.” I wasn’t sure I was sane at this point but there was a figure in the shadows.

  
“I thought my son would be much smarter by now.” The figure said this in a raspy voice, almost as though he had been working underground for many years.  
“Who are you, I don’t think Garrard is that fit to get up here.”  
“You are quite right. You may call me Zero.”  
“What do you want with me and why is there a three headed dog.” I asked, quite confused.  
“That is Cerberus, He was sent to get you. As for what I want, you must head to Long Island, near New York. Go to 3.141 Farm Road and go over the hill. Once there find the Nico, he will understand and help you. I have already arranged transportation and your mother knows where you are going. A man by the name Greeves is waiting with the car. Now go and be the son I know you will be.” And just like that Zero sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

I decided that the best thing to do was go home and never think about this again. Then again, I was never one to do the best thing. I am always curious about what could be. When I got back down to the lobby and explained about Cerberus (yes, he was still following me) I walked around until I saw a man in military uniform walking towards me. Something just hadn’t set well when I saw him, he had this sunken look in his eyes and I almost mistook him for a zombie. He was nice when he walked up. Weird but nice.  
“Major, the car is prepped and ready, shall we go.” His voice was raspy just like Zero’s. He was calm and collected.  
“Are you Greeves?” I asked as nicely as one could from just watching someone disappearing into shadows.  
“That is I, you have been requested at Camp Half-Blood.” He said in a mono toned voice.  
“Well then, mustn’t keep the people waiting.” I chirped, curious.  
“Yes Sir, just get in and we can go.” Those would be the last words I hear from him as the next moment the car exploded and sent shrapnel right at me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Greeves on the ground so still. He wasn’t bleeding which raised questions, but I had no time.  
“We knew that he would give you an escort. Never thought he would leave you with this fool.” It sounded like three voices all in one trying to untangle. The next moment a snake shot right at me through the smoke of the car., then darkness.


	2. From Melbourne to Las Vegas, All in One Afternoon

“Well, if I had just gone home, I wouldn’t be dead. Hooray for my curiosity.”  
“Don’t worry, you’re not dead. Just in the shadows.” It sounded like a teenager. I then noticed the hands on my shoulders.  
“Who are you.” I asked, full of shock.  
“Don’t worry, I am on your side. Meet me at the camp in 4 months’ time. Too risky to move here fast. Take your time. Don’t be late or early otherwise the scent stays. Gonna drop you off at Las Vegas. Just one thing, No cars.”

Light flooded my view. I was lying in a bush with twigs in my hair. Words buzzed in my head. ‘Camp……Farm Road 3.141……4 Months……Long Island……New York……No Cars.’ So if I got this right I had 4 months to get to some camp near New York. Oh and no cars. Looking around I was dazed. Where was I?  
After a few minutes of remembering I realized that he had told me where I am, Las Vegas. So I had to go from Las Vegas to New York in 4 months, and to top that off I had been told no cars.

Joy.

I looked at my surroundings. I saw a bag, and on closer inspection it had my name on it. When I looked in the bag there was another sealed bag that said ‘Ambrosia. Do not eat unless injured. If injured eat one small cube.’ There was also a big drink bottle that said ‘Nectar. Do not drink unless injured. If injured drink small serving.’ A note was left under them. ‘If you eat or drink more than said then you will die. Thank you for reading’. Well, any thoughts of trying it out was stepped on. I looked through all the pockets and found a wallet with a motorbike license and money. It was a full motorbike license (glad I can ride) with a note. ‘Be careful with a bike, try to stay off the roads as much as you can. Never travel for too long or stay still for too long. One-week max.’ There were two credit cards and 1000 dollars of cash.

  
Now, I needed to buy some clothes, a bike and a bigger bag. I went to an outdoor gear shop and bought a sleeping bag, a travel bag, a hydration pack, a Swiss army knife, about 100 meters of Paracord and a few buckles. I packed all that into my new bag and set off to find a clothes shop. I found a Target and got three sets of clothes and some warm gear. Next was to get myself a bike. Judging from the caution I would need both off-road and road capability. Best bet was an Adventure Bike. I got a Yamaha Ténéré 700 and made sure to get a top up of gas. I got on the road after a nice meal. Wendy’s.

  
After a few hours on the road I decided to find a hotel and get my thoughts together. I booked a room for a week in a small town. After about ten minute I went down to get some food. When I went back to my room I decided that this would be the first week of rest. I got all the things I would need that I thought. I weaved about three paracord bracelets by the time I decided to get back on the road.  
Weeks went by, jumping from city to city. I went to Dallas, Kansas City, Chicago then New York. Each time spending one week getting there then one week resting and loading on supplies. I finally worked up the courage to ride down to Long Island. Judging from the GPS, I had to get to the very tip.


	3. Enough of Backtracking, Time to Look Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters have been a recount.

Two hours had never felt so long. I stopped once as I began to get the munches. After my little snack I got the end of Farm Road. There I saw a shimmering image. Almost like a strawberry field. I rode up the hill to get a better view. There I saw more. Lots of cabins and a big house. I rode down the hill until I was stopped by a kid in an orange shirt.

  
“You took your sweet time there, Declan. I’m Percy.” He talked in such an inviting tone, I just turned the bike off and dismounted.  
“How do you know my name? Where am I and why am I here?” I was stumped on other things to say. 4 months I had been traveling to an unknown location and now I was LATE?  
“Your father told me you would be escorted by Greeves, But then you went off the radar. I thought you got had. Then all of a sudden Nico came to me and told me you would be late, never thought this late.”  
“Wait, you know my father? Greeves died in a car explosion. And you know Nico, I have to talk to him.” I was starting to get frantic, then I was consumed by darkness.

Another trip in the shadows I thought until I heard voices.  
“What is it with you and knocking out our new campers, Sea Weed Brain.” This was a female voice that sounded angry.  
“Look Wise Girl, he just fainted. I was not sure what to do with the motorbike. Imagine if the Hermes kids got hold of that.” He sounded like he knew who she was.

  
“Shhh, he is waking up,” Wise Girl said.  
“Why do they always say ‘Shh’ like they were talking about secrets.” I asked. I was still a bit dazed but could I tell wise girl had blonde hair and grey eyes. The boy was the one that had greeted me.  
“I don’t know, maybe so that you can adjust to sound again,” said Sea Weed kid. He looked at me like he knew how I felt. I sat bolt upright.  
“Where’s Nico, I have to talk to him right away.” I looked around and then saw the shadows change.

A kid of about 15 popped out.  
“You’re the one who scooped me up and chucked me in Las Vegas. Who are you?” I wanted to punch him. Just leaving me with nothing to do but go to one place.  
“Name’s Angus. Nice to meet you” He held his hand out for a hand shake. Before I could take his hand though Sea Weed whacked his hand and spoke.  
“You’re not doing the same thing with him you did to me. This is Nico and he normally isn’t one for contact or greetings. Nico and Sea Weed looked at each other for a few seconds then turned back to me.  
“Fine, there’s no fooling him now. I’m Nico. This here is Percy and over there is Annabeth.” He spoke so coldly I think I was the only one who heard happiness. He then proceeded to walk away.  
“Wait, you were the one who threw me at Las Vegas. So why has both Zero and you wanted me to come here and talk to you?”

“Did you just say Zero?” He went so pale I thought he was invisible.  
“Yeah, he was on top of the Eureka Tower. I followed that three headed dog up there.” Nico stared to turn around and walk back towards me.  
“My father will only ever call himself Zero if…” He trailed off and stared to stare right at me.  
“Your training begins after you talk with Rachel. Percy, please go get her NOW.” He spoke with such urgency that Percy almost tripped and smacked into the wall.


	4. Im Freaking Out

After a few minutes Percy came back with who I presumed was Rachel. She had long red curly locks with paint splattered all over her face and clothes.

“What is so important that I had to stop painting Nico?” She sounded annoyed. “I need a prophecy for this one. It is code Zero.”   
The last word made Rachel go pale and looked like she got punched in the gut. “Not this early, It can’t be.” She looked woozy.

All of a sudden a green smoke poured from her mouth and began to swirl around me. 

“ _ **The three of the dead shall join as one**_  
 _ **To make the gods into one sum.**_  
 _ **Greek blood shall make the bond**_  
 _ **By the time the fire responds.**_ ”

Everyone looked at me like I had just been the guy who murdered someone.   
“What was that? Who’s coming to camp and why me?” I looked like someone had slapped me and was trying to work out why.   
“That was a prophecy, about you.” Annabeth seemed like she was distanced from me. She had that look in her eyes like she knew more than what she was letting on. If she did, I could tell that she also didn’t want to let on.

Well there was one last thing I had to say. “I AM LEAVING,” I screamed. I then proceeded to run out of the building but suddenly smacked my face against the chest of a guy.   
Thing is that he was human from the hips up. Hips down this guy was a horse. He seemed like he was about to introduce himself when I ran again. I saw the open door and proceeded to run down the hill.  
Curse Percy for not saying where he hid my motorbike. I ran until I felt a familiar presence pulling me.

I ran the direction of the pull and found myself running for a cabin that was made from a dark stone with red accents. I ran right through the door (Yes THROUGH, like the dog.) stumbled and fell on the floor.   
I hate ghost doors even more now. I got back up and ran towards the bed closest and slid underneath.  
A few seconds past by and someone opened the door and walked in.

It was Nico. “Come on out, I know you’re under my bed and that you are scared.” He seemed to have sympathy in his voice. I decided that the best action was to come out, so I did.  
"Who are you freaky people and why am I so important?” I was trying to be brave but my voice waivered. I thought about running out the door but from where Nico had positioned himself, I wasn’t going anywhere.   
“So, umm, we were about to explain everything, but you kind of ran out on us. To put it plain and simple, The Greek gods are real and you’re the son of Hades.” As he said Hades, the room lit with a dark purple hue. I followed his gazed to above my head and saw a two-pronged spear.   
“Seems he heard me and claimed you. Choose a bed and then rest. After that I can talk more, and you can start training.” He then fell into the shadow at his feet and was gone. I thought about his offer for a bit and then took it up. I chose the bed across from his and went to sleep. As I drifted off, I started having nightmares.


End file.
